Atlar of Wishes
by omiomi123
Summary: Xiaolin Showdown and Yugioh X over. Omi and Rai have just sensed a new Shen gong wu! Wait... Omi? And Rai? Sensing Shen gong Wu? Something's clearly wrong here!
1. Mysterious Wu

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or Yu-Gi-Oh, although I wish I did.  
This is a Xiaolin Showdown Yu-Gi-Oh X-over. While you're reading please keep this in mind, this is my first fanfic EVER! So please review 

This is the Xiaolin Showdown side… to read the Yu-Gi-Oh side, look up raifan207 (It might not be updated yet.)

---------------------------------

**Chapter 1 – Mysterious Wu **

"Stop everything!"

Silence flooded through the sparring ground. The Xiaolin Warriors started at Omi with surprise.

"Why? I was just about to kick Clay's butt! Again."

"Hey I heard that little lady."

"I am not certain but I think I might be sensing a Shen Gong Wu."

"Hey! That's my job!" Dojo emerged through the door, "and I don't sense any Shen Gong Wu."

"Well I do." Raimundo interrupted the conversation. "I know that that Shen Gong Wu is somewhere out there."

"Yeah. Well I don't! And again, sensing Shen Gong Wu is my job."

"Um Rai? Are you sure you and Omi are feeling alright?" Kimiko felt their foreheads, "you don't seem to be running a fever."

"Dude. I'm fine! It's just… I can't ignore it. I have to go and find it!"

"But if Dojo didn't sense it, how can it be a Shen Gong Wu?"

"Um… Kimiko… this Shen Gong Wu could be messing with my Shen Gong Wu senses, and making Omi and Raimundo sense it instead."

"Yeah, but what kind of Shen Gong Wu would do that?"

"Oh Kimiko. There's a simple answer to that question…" Dojo thought for a while and blanked out, "I don't know."

"Are you sure you're sensing a Shen Gong Wu? 'Cause no offense Rai, but you've never really experienced it before."

Raimundo grew angry, "Why can't you just trust us Clay? Fine! If you don't believe us we'll just go by ourselves! Come on Omi! Let's go!"

"Ah yes Raimundo. Let us go put that Shen Gong Wu in a sack!"

"What?"

"I think he means 'Let's go bag that Wu'"

"That too!"

Raimundo summoned his power of wind and lifted him and Omi steadily off the ground.

Omi stared in astonishment as if saying 'Yay! I'm flying!'

It was like a dream, the most wonderful thing he had ever experienced. Unfortunately the loud deafening roar (Okay I'm over exaggerating) of Dojo's voice interrupted that most peaceful moment.

"Okay! Okay! You guys win! We'll come with you! Let me just go double check with Master Fung."

Dojo left the sparring ground, and returned a few moments later. "Alright let's go!" And with the blink of an eye, Dojo grew into a 40-foot long dragon.

The Xiaolin Warriors jumped onto Dojo, and flew off, out of sight to find the mysterious Shen Gong Wu.

----------------------------------

Meanwhile, at Jack Spicer's evil lair…

"Haha! My evil Detecto-Bot must be rubbing off on me because I'm sensing a Shen Gong Wu. But my Detecto-Bot isn't blinking. Wonder why." Jack shrugged, "probably ran out of batteries."

He climbed into one of his flying machine things and flew of to find the Wu.

----------------------------------

The Xiaolin Warriors flew for a long time and landed in Egypt.

"So, where exactly is this _Wu_ that you guys are sensing?"

Kim giggled at Dojo's remark.

Almost immediately, Omi and Raimundo pointed to the big flat desert in front of them, and at the same time (meaning same exact second, millisecond, kilo second… well you get the point) said, "That way."

Kimiko was confused, "are you sure its that way? In the big and flat desert?"

Omi and Rai nodded.

After a while of walking, Omi suddenly stopped, "I think it is here."

Raimundo agreed.

"Well I don't see anything partner, 'cept for uh… sand." Clay looked down and saw something shiny. I was a smooth, white, stone, step. "Hey guys! I think I found something!" He then looked down and found another step in front of the first one.

Omi, Rai, Kim and Clay followed the stairway of steps until they led them to an underground tomb. The Xiaolin Warriors entered the tomb and found themselves in a big room. In the center of the room was a stone slab. And on it was…

"The Shen Gong Wu!" Omi leapt with joy, "we have found it!"

Dojo took a glance, "yeah, but why are the three? And why do they all have that freaky eye looking thing on them? And why…"

"Shh. Listen." Raimundo interrupted. There were footsteps coming from behind. The four (Sorry. Five) dragons turned around and saw a tall figure standing in front them.

"I have been expecting you…"

---------------------------------------------

Please Review. It might take a while for me to write the other chapters… especially the duels. So please be patient and don't hate me…


	2. The Wings, Sash and Locket

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or Yu-Gi-Oh, although I wish I did.

This is a Xiaolin Showdown Yu-Gi-Oh X-over. While you're reading please keep this in mind, this is my first fanfic EVER! So please review

This is the Xiaolin Showdown side… to read the Yu-Gi-Oh side, look up raifan207 (It might not be updated yet.)

-------------------------------------

**Chapter 2 – The Wings, Sash and Locket**

"Who are you?" Omi stared at the tall man standing before him.

"I am Shadi, keeper of the Millennium items and I have been waiting for you Omi and Raimundo."

"Wait. How do you know me and Omi?"

"That is of no importance. What is important is that you are the chosen ones."

"Yeah, sure." Raimundo shifted towards Omi (or away from Shadi).

Shadi turned around and picked up the sash like 'Shen Gong Wu', "Omi, you have been chosen by the 'Millennium Sash'"

Omi was in a trance; he grabbed the Millennium Sash and instantly tied it around his waist. The other Xiaolin Warriors watched as the nine dots on his forehead rearranged themselves to form the same eye that was found on the sash.

Next, Shadi picked up the wing shaped 'Shen Gong Wu', "And you, Raimundo, have been chosen to wield the Millennium Wings."

Rai grabbed the wings and, like Omi, had a blank expression on his face. Then, the wings slowly disappeared before the Dragons' eyes (Including Dojo, excluding Rai) Kim and Clay stared, waiting foe something exciting to happen, but all they saw was the same, stupid, eye forming on Raimundo's forehead. The eyes glowed brilliantly for a moment and faded. Rai and Omi regained focus, only to see the zealous looks on Kim and Clay's faces. They wanted Millennium items too. But there was only one left. Who would receive it?

"Okay, what just happened?" Raimundo yawned.

Shadi walked up to him and Omi, "Now that you possess the Millennium items that you were destined to have, you will be given power greater than you could ever imagine. The power of the shadow games."

"I do now wish to sound unthankful, but… WHAT ON THE PLANET IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"All of your questions will be answered when the time comes."

"This guy sounds just like Master Fung!" whispered Dojo.

Shadi vanished.

"Okay. That was freaky."

"Yeah, you got that right Raimundo, partner."

"Hey! Wait Shadi come back! I want one of those Millennium thingies too!"

"Oh, cheer up Kimiko. Do not forget… you are a girl." Omi turned to Clay and started to laugh," and no one would possibly want to give a Millennium object to a cowboy!"

"Kim and Clay's faces grew red. They were preparing to murder Omi. Nervous beads of sweat poured down Omi's face.

"Me and my huge words."

Raimundo stuck his head on the screen, "It's 'me and my big mouth.'"

Omi started to yell, "DOES IT MATTER? I AM ABOUT TO GET KILLED HERE!"

Omi closed his eyes and hpped for a quick ending, and just as Kim and Clay were about to trample him, they were thrown back by some invisible force.

Omi was confused. He ran over to help them up.

"Ouch my back." Kim complained, "What was that Omi?"

"I have absolutely no hint."

"It's 'I have absolutely no idea.'" Rai corrected. Omi glared at him. "THAT MAKES NO SENSE!"

"Alright kids, we gotta go! I told Master Fung we'd be back before lunch!" Dojo looked at his wristwatch (which was way to big for his wrist) "Come on! We've only got a few minutes to fly back!"

The Xiaolin Warriors got on Dojo and flew back to the Xiaolin Temple. (They had to use the Golden Tiger Claws because they didn't have enough time.)

--------------------------------

Jack Spicer stepped into a dark tomb. In the center was a stone slab. It was the same room that the Xiaolin Warriors have just been in.

Jack Spicer saw a gold locket on the slab. He thought that it might have been the Shen gong Wu. He sprinted toward it, and just as he was about to grab it, he heard a voice.

"You are destined to have the Millennium Locket."

Jack turned around and saw nothing. He shrugged and grabbed the locket. At that very moment, he felt a strange tingling in him, and then he passed out (or did he…). An eye appeared on his forehead. (THESE ARE GETTING REALLY ANNOYING!).

Soon, the tingling slipped away and Jack regained consciousness. He laughed his evil (wanna-be) laugh and flew out of Egypt in his flying machine thing with the locket around his neck.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

-----------------------------------

Hope you liked it! Please review. The next Chapter might not be posted for a while, so please be patient and _PLEASE_ DONT HATE ME FOR IT.


	3. Duel Monsters?

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or Yu-Gi-Oh, although I wish I did. This is a Xiaolin Showdown Yu-Gi-Oh X-over. While you're reading please keep this in mind, this is my first fanfic EVER! So please review 

This is the Xiaolin Showdown side… to read the Yu-Gi-Oh side, look up raifan207 (I think she ditched it though)

---------------------------

**Chapter 3 – Duel Monsters?**

"Shen Gong Wu alert!"

"What do we have, partner?"

Dojo took out the scroll, "it's called the Atlar of Wishes. Whoever holds it can make one, only _one _wish, well… not until another 10,000 years anyway. (One, as in One! Only One! Not _every person gets one wish_ but _one wish granted by the Wu every 10,000 years! Boy this is confusing…)_ I doubt you'll be able to live that long though."

"I know what I'd wish for, I'd wish for a mansion with video games and a personal buttler!"

"Oh Rai! Come on! Wish for something useful, like advanced technology…"

Blah, blah, blah! So they went on and on, arguing about what wish for and finally agreed on Omi's wish. It was, of course, to _rid_ the world _of **EVIL**_ gasp gasp.

"Hello? We've got a shen gong wu to find! I know I said this line before (in episode #6 I think) but let's stop blabbing and start grabbing!"

So the Xiaolin Warriors climbed onto Dojo.

"Next stop… Domino City!"

-------------------------------

"Haha, my trusty detecto-bot has detected another shen gong wu! But before I leave… JACK-BOTS! BRING ME SOME PUDDING!"

Suddenly, a pudding cup floated out from nowhere and hovered in front of Jack.

"How many times do I have to tell you DON'T USE THE SHEN GONG WU! Drop the Shroud Of Shadows NOW!"

Silence.

Jack used his hand and felt around the pudding.

Nothing.

After a moment of thinking, Jack Spicer grabbed the pudding and flung himself under the counter screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GHOST!"

Then he ate a spoonful of pudding.

-------------------------------

"So Dojo. Where is the Atlar of Wishes?"

"Hold on Omi! Gimme a sec." Dojo shut his eyes and concentrated as hard as he could. Then he came up with the brilliant conclusion of…

"I got nothing."

"Let's split up and look for it!"

"Exactly what I was going to say Raimundo!"

The Xiaolin Warriors split into four (no actually five if you count Dojo) and each went their separate way: North, South, East, West, and Center ( Guess who was there. _See next paragraph for answer_)

After hours of searching, they gave up and decided to go back to Dojo (Center). Kimiko returned first, then came the others.

"Did anyone find anyting?"

Everyone shook their head.

"I-I-I-I think it might have been me, maybe it was Domino (as in pizza) City instead."

The Xiaolin Warriors climbed onto Dojo. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye, Rai saw a poster.

"Hey look!"

"Yeah… It's a poster."

"No Dojo! Look!"

"What about the stupid poster!"

"No! Look on the poster!"

Then, Omi realized what Raimundo was yelling about. On the poster was the Atlar Of Wishes! Next to the image was a little message:

_Here ye! Here ye! Do you like this fabulous item you see before you? Well it's not only beautiful; it also has a magical ability! If you possess it you can make any wish you want (one time use – can't wish for more wishes). Just Join BBB's Champion Duel Monsters' Tournament. (Don't bother to steal – Sealed with great magic.)_

"Well what d'you know. Hours of searching and the Wu was right there under our noses!" complained Kimiko.

"Hey. 'Least we found it," Clay pointed out.

Raimundo looked puzzled, "Does anyone here know what this 'Duel Monsters' thing is?"

"Maybe it's a game where monster fight against each other. And the last one standing wins? But then, if that's the case, where do you get the monsters?" asked Kim.

"I don't know, maybe they cast some kind o' spell on you and turn you into a monster."

"Then, I shall use my superior Wudai skills to defeat the other monsters!"

"Guys. Look." Everyone turned to look at Raimundo. "There's a card on the poster too. You think 'Duel Monsters' might have something to do with cards?"

Because confused, the Xiaolin Warriors turned to their last resort… Dojo. Besides, he did look like he knew something.

"Hmm… I think I read about it in a magazine once…"

The Warriors leaned in more so that they could hear better.

"Wait, never mind. That was ' Doing Monster'"

"Oh……." (Should've known)

Suddenly a tall blond _person_ walked up to them and asked in a friendly manner.

"So you guys gonna join dis tournament?"

The Xiaolin Warriors looked at him.

"We would, but we don't know what Duel Monsters is."

The stranger was shocked beyond belief. "WHAT! You've never heard o' Duel Monsters! Man, where've you been in the last, I don't know, four years!"

Omi decided to answer (I don't think it made a very good first impression though)

"We were at the Xiaolin Temple, on an endless quest to search for the mystical items called the Shen Gong Wu."

"Yeah…… Okay……. Anyway… Let me introduce myself. Katsuya Jounouchi's da name (or Joey Wheeler, whatever you're used to)! Two-time Duel Monsters finalist."

"I am Omi, This is Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay and Dojo."

Jounouchi froze at the sight of Dojo.

Suddenly, a short kid with spiky hair walked over.

"Hey Jounouchi! What's up?" (_Narrator: I can answer that! Everything is up, except the floor. That's down.)_

He had an upside down pyramid hanging from his neck, and on it was the same eye that had been found on the Millennium Sash and Wings. (Oh boy, here we go again.)

"Hey Yuge!" said Jounouchi, "let me introduce dese guys you. Dis is Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay."

"Hey! What about me?"

"WHAT! THAT DRAGON TALKS!" yelled Jounouchi.

"Hello nice to meet you. I'm Yugi," he smiled sweetly. Omi's sash immediately caught his eye. Yugi pointed, "Where'd you get that?"

**END OF CHAPTER 3!**

-------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have to admit, it could be better… Sorry I haven't updated for so long. I kept getting a Writers' Block. Couldn't concentrate. The next chapter might take a while. Sorry …


End file.
